The Shadowverse: Shadowfall
by Ori Shadow
Summary: Space... the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starships Enterprise and Shadowfall. Their continuing mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no man or pony has gone before!
1. Revenge of the Borg: 1

Orion and Raven lived a relatively quiet life in Equestria. Settling in Ponyville, raising their children... by all accounts perfectly normal. Over the course of a few months, Raven began acting erratically, oftentimes forgetting simple things like her husband's name, or how many children they had. She had also started going out for a "nightly stroll," always insisting that she go alone.

Luna's moon shone brightly over the town, and Raven once again was making preparations to go for another stroll. "I won't be long, dearest," she calls out.

Orion had grown to be very concerned about his wife in the last few months, and tonight he resolved to follow her, to see where she went every night. "I'll see you in a couple hours!" he calls out, waving to her as he always did.

"Okay, I love you, Oscar-err, Orion!" she replies, opening the door and stepping into the crisp night air. She walked through town toward Sweet Apple Acres, enroute to the stargazing hill, glancing around every so often and nodding greetings to the ponies that were still active at this time of night.

"Oscar? That's a new one..." he comments, grabbing a green trench coat and adjusting his bow tie, before heading out into the autumn evening. He follows Raven's hoof prints, having waited to make sure he was well out of sight this time.

Also keeping out of sight, a tall figure shadowed Raven as she made her way out of town. This figure was definitely not of this world. Tapping a metallic object on his chest, a chirping sound could be heard. "Data to Riker. Subject in sight, heading in your direction," the figure said quietly.

"Acknowledged. I am in intercept position. Out." came the reply voice.

Turning to continue his surveillance, Data suddenly found his path blocked and was knocked to the ground. As he looked at what he stumbled over, he made note of the small equine creature before him ... and the clothing it wore. He said not a word, but continued to watch in the event the equine cried out in alarm.

Orion Shadow accidentally bumps into Data, thanks to not entirely looking out for where he was going... he looks up, smiling apologetically, "Oops! Sorry about that, I-" He stops in mid-sentence, taking in Data's appearance with a wide-wed expression, "…What?"

Data is momentarily taken aback by the apology utred by the creature. "Hello there. I ask that you not be alarmed. I am no threat to you. I am Commander Data of the USS Enterprise, representing the United Federation of Planets. May I ask your name ... sir?"

"Orion Shadow," he says vaguely, concentrating more on what Data was saying... it didn't make any sense to him. "United Federation of what? Can't say I've ever heard of you... what are you doing here, anyway? And actually, what -are- you? Not a minotaur, that's for sure..." he stops, "Sorry, I'm rambling."

"It is quite all right, Mister Shadow. Meeting an entirely different species can be unnerving. I am an android, crafted in the appearance of a human male." He again studies Orion. "You have the basic appearance of equines from a world I call home. Is it safe to say that you are the dominant species populating this planet?"

Orion Shadow shrugs a bit, "I wouldn't say dominant... there are other creatures here too, like griffons and changelings, but I'd say we're one of the biggest... this country is called Equestria. I am a unicorn, one of the four types of ponies. There are also pegasi, who have wings and control the weather, earth ponies, who have neither a horn nor wings and traditionally grow crops, and alicorns, who are a mix of all 3. There are 4 alicorns currently in existence: Princess Celestia and her sister Luna, who rule our country and control the rising and setting of the sun and moon respectively, Princess Cadance who controls the Crystal Empire and the Crystal Ponies, a sub-group of the earth ponies, and Princess Twilight Sparkle, the youngest and most recently ascended of the lot... quite a nice mare, actually, if a bit neurotic."

"This is quite fascinating," said Data, with what passed for a smile on his face. "Tell me, have there been any other recorded instances of contact between your world and others?"

"Riker to Data. I have the subject and am back on the ship. We're ready to transport you."

Tapping the metallic badge on his tunic, Data replied, "Understood, Commander. Unfortunately, I do have a situation regarding first contact that needs to be resolved. Specifically, I have been spotted by one of the indigenous inhabitants. I request further instructions."

After a pause, Riker's voice announced, "Prepare your guest for transport. The captain will meet with them upon their arrival. Please signal when ready. Riker out."

Orion Shadow blinks, pulse quickening, "Transport? Subject? What subject? I was only looking for my wife! She's been having these strange memory lapses and is forever going out on nighttime strolls... I think she needs a doctor."

"If you are referring to the ... pony we both were following, I believe the captain can explain that as well. And transporting is a very simple task. All that is required is for you to stand next to me," Data said, getting up. "I promise you that you will not be harmed in any way. We will be transported to the Enterprise, which is a starship currently in orbit around your planet. Once again, I assure you that our intentions are peaceful and we will cause no harm to you. Will you accompany me?"

Orion nods, "You seem like a peaceful fellow... onwards and upwards then!" He stands beside Data, waiting for something to happen.

"Very well. Please remain still." Data tapped the badge again. "Energize." The world around Orion shimmered, with bright flashes of color and sparkles and an odd feeling of being disassembled and reassembled again.

* * *

><p>Once the flashes dissipated, Orion found himself in a room that looked dark and like nothing he had ever seen before. He was standing on a platform lit from below, with six lights above. Ahead was some type of console, with three of these "humans" standing behind it. One wore a green tunic like Data's and he was busy adjusting something on the console. The other two wore red tunics, one a younger male with well-trimmed hair on his face. The other was a balding male, with graying hair. This was the one that stepped forward.<p>

"On behalf of the United Federatrion of Planets, we bid you welcome aboard the United Star Ship Enterprise. I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard, and this is Commander Riker," he said, indicating the other red-tuniced person. He had a pleasing accent, almost like a native of Trottingham.

Orion smiles a little at the familiar accent, bowing his head politely to them both, "A pleasure, Captain Picard and Commander Riker... I am the Right Honorable Sir Orion Brownmane Baronet, but everypony calls me Orion." He extends a hoof. "I've never been in a place like this... or encountered any creatures quite like you... it seems this will be a first not only for me, but for all pony kind." He chuckles a little, "Wait until I tell Luna…"

Picard smiles and nods. "A pleasure, Sir Brownmane. I expect you would like an explanation as to what's been going on, and I would be happy to provide you with one. If you will accompany me, I will take you to my ready room on the bridge." He loks over at Data. "Mister Data, would you go with Commander Riker and check on our other guest?"

"Yes, sir," Data replies, following Riker out of the transporter room. Picard follows, standing at the doors. "This way, sir," he says to Orion, gesturing with an arm toward the corridor.

"I keep hearing something about a guest," Orion remarks casually as he follows Picard down the corridor, the floor felt very odd beneath his hooves. "But I can wait a little longer." He smiles up at the captain, "Do you have earl grey? Hot?"

Picard was taken aback momentarily by Orion's request. "Indeed," he said, "I can provide that for you if you wish." Arriving at the turbolift, the doors swooshed open and Picard stepped in, motioning for Orion to do likewise. After Orion stepped in and the doors closed, Picard grabbed what appeard to be a strange handle and turned it slightly. "Bridge," he announced, and the turbolift began its ascent. "It seems there are some analogues between our worlds. I'm looking forward to conversing with you about them once our main business is concluded."

Orion Shadow grins back, "As am I, Captain... I'm just glad to finally meet someone who understands the importance of a good cup of tea, first of all!" He adjusts his glasses, "Main business?"

"Yes... it concerns our being here in the first place, and unfortunately, it involves you as well." The turbolift stopped and the doors slid open. Picard stepped out, gesturing for Orion. "Welcome to the bridge."

Banks of glass-covered panels covered the walls, each illuminated with different sets of controls and displays. More of these "humans" sat on chairs at the foot of the platform, each one in front of a console similar to the one in the transporter room. Seated behind them was a female, dressed in a different style of uniform than the rest but still wearing the same metallic badge.

The most striking feature was the viewer, displaying an image of Orion's planet that nopony had ever seen before, and probably would never see. Land masses stood out against the deep blues of the oceans, clouds in place where the weather pegasi had set up preplanned precipitation events ...

The female rose as Picard and Orion entered. "Ah, Captain," she said with a slight accent that Orion could not place. "Is this our first contact?" she inquired, smiling warmly at Orion.

"Counselor Deanna Troi, this is Sir Orion Brownmane Baronet of Equestria."

Orion notes there is, as ever, rain in the general vicinity of Trottingham when he sees the all-around view of his home, and smiles to Counselor Troi. "A pleasure to meet you too, m'lady. Call me Orion please, everypony else does."

"It is my pleasure, Orion." She smiles, and gives a barely perceptible nod to Picard. Picard nods in return. "Orion, this way please." He leads Orion into his ready room and goes to a panel on the wall. "Tea. Earl Grey. Hot. Two." After a series of beeps, two steaming cups of tea appear in an alcove beow the panel. Picard carries the cups to the desk, setting one down in front of a seat and motioning for Orion to sit. He goes behind the desk and sits. "Now then, Orion ... may I inquire how you managed to run into Mister Data this evening?" he asked, sipping his tea.

Orion sips his own, marveling at how quickly it came, and how he didn't need to prepare it at all... it tasted very nice, actually. At Picard's question, he nods. "I'd gone out to see what my wife, Raven, was getting up to... she's been having strange memory lapses lately, and is always going out on walks during the evening... I've never discovered why, until tonight when I decided to try." He frowns concernedly, "We've been married for years, we even have two foals... I'm worried about her... if your ship has a doctor, I'd like her to see them, because I'm afraid she'll need it."

Picard nods, and sets his cup down. "I can understand your concern about your wife's health, but I can tell you that what you were following wasn't your wife at all." he takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "Orion ... your wife was replaced by what is known as an allasomorph. Essentially, allasomorphs are shapeshifters that can assume the form of other species, but in their true form appear as beings of pure energy." He leans forward. "The pony we apprehended is an allasomorph that is wanted for a crime on their homeworld. We suspect that it made its way to your world and somehow took the place of your wife to avoid capture. We received a tip from a freighter it took passage on, and how it acquired another passenger after it left ... that of a pony. She is safe and unharmed, just extremely confused about what's happening."

Orion is, for once, silent for several minutes as he contemplates this... by the time he does speak, his tea cup is empty. "I want to see her... this allasomorph... get her side of the story. Do you have any objections?" He fixes Picard with a surprisingly serious expression, born out of concern not only for Raven's whereabouts, but for the one who had replaced her as well.

"It will have to wait until our questioning is concluded. Otherwise, I have no objections. You will, however, be under observation the entire time, more for policy and safety concerns than anything else. I can ask Counselor Troi to accompany you if you would prefer." He smiles. "We are not an unreasonable people, Orion. In fact, we would like to learn more about you and your culture, if you would be willing to talk about it to us."

Orion Shadow smiles back, ears perking back up. "I would love to, Captain! And I'd like to learn a bit more about you too, actually. What is it you -do-, exactly? Explore?"

"Our primary mission is exploration, seeking out and learning about new lifeforms and civilizations. Naturally, making contact with a new species is a delicate affair, which is why we were attempting to be as discrete in our activities as possible."

Orion Shadow ahhs, "I expect you'll want to meet the ruling Princesses then... lucky for all of us, Princess Luna and I are very close."

Picard sips his tea. "Ah, a monarchial society, I presume? And, from what Commander Riker had mentioned upon his return, fairly agrarian, is that correct?"

"Diarchical, actually. And yes, very much so! We've also harnessed the ability to control weather, and control of the sun and moon. Life in Equestria is, for the most part, idyllic."

"Quite interesting! And what of diversity between species? Are there many conflicts between different groups?" Picard asked, intrigued. "And, would you like some more tea?"

"I would!" he answers with a smile, before continuing. "Besides ponies, there are changelings, a shapeshifting race that gain energy from love and are led by a queen, and griffons, who are led by a king." He hums thoughtfully, "We ponies have had little quarrel with the griffons, but fairly recently the changeling queen led her entire swarm to our capitol and attacked, intending to invade, at least until they were repelled.

"Yours is quite the wonderful world, Orion," Picard says, setting down a fresh cup of tea. "I am actually quite pleased that we had the chance to meet." He smiles, sitting down and sipping his tea.

"As am I, sir, as am I." With a smile, he is led to some temporary guest quarters.


	2. Revenge of the Borg: 2

"Captain's Log: Stardate 46268.96. The Enterprise has captured a fugitive from the allasomorph's homeworld, discovered living on a planet in a previously unknown sector of the Zacherle cluster. This has placed us in first contact with a race of sentient equines, who refer to themselves as 'ponies,' and exist with a form of telekinesis they refer to as 'magic.' Our primary source of contact, one Orion Brownmane, has been very forthcoming about explaining his world to us, and wishes to speak to the allasomorph, named Astra, who seems to have take the form of Mister Brownmane's wife to elude capture. We are on the way to the brig to allow Mister Brownmane to determine the whereabouts, and safety, of his wife."

Picard, Data, and Orion enter the holding area known as the brig. A glowing force field covers the entrance to one of the cells, behind which sits Astra, the allasomorph, who still remains in the form of Raven. She looks to Orion with a sad expression.

"We are allowing you to speak to her, but we caution you to not attempt any harm upon her, no matter what she says or does," Picard says in a soft, but warning, voice.

"You needn't worry Captain, I'm hardly the violent sort." He turns to face Astra, giving her a soft, warm smile. "Hello there," he begins. "What's your name? Your real one, that is?"

"I am... Astra," comes the reply. "I assure you, I meant no harm, your wife is safe, please don't let them harm me!" She is practically begging now, tears falling from her eyes. "I was desperate! I have been falsely accused on my homeworld, and needed the time to gather the evidence that would exonerate me! When the Federation got involved, I found your world ... and decided to hide here temporarily."

Orion raises a hoof and pats her soothingly, or would if he could go inside, "Please, calm yourself... I won't let them hurt you. You'll be safe with me." At her explanation, he tilts his head to one side. "What was the crime you were accused of? And why Raven, of all ponies?"

Astra sighs. "I am accused of one of the highest crimes my people can commit - the taking of another's life. The killer left some of my biologial material at the scene, in an attempt top implicate me." She hangs her head. "Since the one killed and I weren't on the best of terms, I naturally became the prime suspect. I picked your wife because she was the first one I encountered upon arriving here. She is on a transport ship that was supposed to return to this sector several of your days ago. That's why I was sneaking out at night ... we were to rendevous at the clearing by the apple orchards. I would receive the evidence I needed to clear my name, and your wife would return to you a little dazed, but none the worse for wear."

"I see..." He hums thoughtfully, looking quiet for a moment or two, before speaking again, "Thank you for your cooperation, Astra... if there's anything I can do to help you, let me know." He gives her another smile. "Consider yourself my friend. And... out of curiosity, what does your true form look like?" While waiting for her answer he glances back to Data and Picard, "I don't suppose either of you would be able to track the location of that transport ship?"

Picard turns to Data. "Is there any credence to her story, Mister Data?" he asks sotto-voce.

"Her testimony has not changed from our initial interview, Captain. The transport is the Faustian Ideal, which passes through the charted regions of the Zacherle cluster fairly regularly to exchange cargo and supplies. Its flight path would have taken it through a region of space where several ships have disappeared with no warning or distress call over the past several months," Data replied just as quietly.

Astra rises. "I will grant your request, Orion, to show my sincerity and my trust in you." She transforms before all those assembled into a being of pure energy and light.

Orion Shadow oohs at the sight of her, "My goodness, you're almost completely incorporeal, and thoroughly genderless... and bipedal, or a rough approximation of same... I have so many questions!" He flicks his tail excitedly. "How do you eat? What allows you to transform? Is one form easier to take than another?"

Picard approaches a thoroughly excited Orion and places a hand where his shoulder would be. "I do understand all of this is fascinating, and we will provide you with all of the information about the allasomorphs that we have. However, I believe our first priority is seeing to retrieving your wife."

Data speaks up. "I concur. Given the information that we have, it is imperative that we be on our way immediately."

Orion Shadow blushes bright red and nods, remembering himself. "Right, of course... let us be off. Astra, I hope to see you again soon!" He pivots on his hooves and begins trotting back toward the main bridge.

Picard and Data follow Orion out of the brig. "Quite the adventurous little pony, wouldn't you say, Mister Data?" Picard says as the door closes.

* * *

><p>Back on the bridge, the ship is en route to the last known location of the Faustian Ideal. "Report, Mister Data," Picard says.<p>

"Sensors show no abnormalities in this area, sir. Continuing scans."

"Well well, it seems like someone misplaced something yet again," rings out a familiar voice from behind Picard. Striding to the center of the bridge, Q smiles impishly, looking at Picard. "Or is this how the Federation directs its officers to relax, by playing little games of -" He stops as he sees Orion. "Why, Sir Brownmane, whatever brings you here?"

Orion gapes at the sight of Q, thrown for a loop. "Discord?!" he exclaims. "What are -you-... wait... are you actually Discord? You sound like him, and you know my name... as for why I'm here, well, it turns out my wife was replaced by a wrongly-convicted shapeshifter, so we're looking for the ship she, the real Raven that is, was placed upon."

Picard is stunned. "Mister Brownmane, are you acquainted with Q?" he asks, incredulously.

"Orion and I are old buddies, Jean-Luc... although he knows me in a different form," Q says, snapping his fingers and morphing into a different form. "He knows me as Discord, and in this form," said the draconequus standing before the bridge crew. "Now, what's this about dear Raven?" he asks.

"That's better..." He breathes a sigh of relief. "Raven was taken and replaced by an Allasomorph fleeing wrongful persecution. Astra says she's on a transport ship, which we're now looking for."

Q/Discord hums thoughtfully. "I see. Well, as it turns out, I was about to deliver information about that very ship." Leaning in to Orion, and not really lowering his voice at all, he says, "Because I truly want to help you, not like I owe them any favors, I'll take you right to them." Another snap of his fingers and the Enterprise is in time to see the Faustian Ideal, sitting motionless in front of a gigantic cube. "Happy hunting," Q/Discord says as he snaps his fingers and blinks out of view.

Orion feels the fur on the back of his neck stand on end... "I don't like that cube, Captain... I don't know what it is or what it's for, but it doesn't look very nice. Mind filling me in?"

Picard's answer is interrupted by Data. "Sir, we are picking up audio communication between the vessels!"

"On speaker, Mister Data."

Thousands of voices, speaking in unison, fill the air of the bridge. "WE ARE THE BORG. YOU WILL BE ASSIMILATED. YOUR BIOLOGICAL AND TECHNICAL DISTINCTION WILL BE ADDED TO OUR OWN. RESISTANCE IS FUTILE." Then, there is silence.

After a moment, Data says, "Captain ... we are reading no life signs aboard the transport."

Picartd sighs heavily. "Mister Brownmane ... I fear we may be too late to save your wife. She has been taken by the Borg, and by now has been assimilated, meaning technological implants have been introduced into her body. These implants remove the very essence of who the individual once was, leaving them as slaves to the 'Collective,' as it is known."

Orion Shadow affixes Picard with a determined stare. "And I suppose that's that, is it? You're just going to leave her there? She's a pony, like me! If they know about Equestria, then my entire planet hangs in the balance! I intend to rescue her, assimilations and implants be damned."

Picard sighs and looks to a couple of security men, "Please escort Mister Brownmane to my ready room... I'll join him in a moment." Then, to Commander Data, he says, "The Borg don't seem to have noticed us yet, Explanations?"

"Thay can't see you because I will not allow it. I'm only doing this for Orion, by the way," Q's voice rings out through the bridge. "You better talk to him, he gets a bit .. impatient where his wife is concerned."

Picard enters the ready room, and after retrieving two cups of tea from the replicator, he sits down opposite a very agitated Orion. "Mister Brownmane... Orion... we cannot rush headlong into this. Dealing with the Borg isn't as simple as pulling off some swashbuckling rescue. The Borg adapt to every attack, forming a defense quicker than one can formulate a new course of action ... eventually, they succeed in defeating you."

Orion takes a sip of his tea, looking toward Picard once more. "You speak as if you've fought them before... what happened last time?"

Picard slowly gets up and walks in front of Orion. Kneeling down, he points to several scars on his head. "I was captured by the Borg. They made me their spokesman, named me Locutus, and forced me to order the conquest of my entire species. Were it not for some quick thinking by my crew, we would not be here to tell the tale today." He gets back up and sits back behind his desk. "My point is, a rescue is possible, but it must be planned meticulously and executed quickly. And, at the moment, we do not even know where your Raven is on their vessel. I am also responsible for the thousand lives on board this ship. I will not risk losing them on a fool's errand."

"And I will not risk losing the untold number of lives of ponies, changelings, griffons, and the other races that live on the planet Raven and I call home." He takes another sip of his tea. "There must be some way to find her... a scan for equine-based life, maybe?"

If the assimilation process hasn't progressed too far, we shoudl be able to pinpoint her location. In the meantime, I will have a team prepare to board the Borg vessel in the event we can still rescue her."

"Captain Picard to the bridge!" Riker's voice calls out.

Picard rises and exits the ready room, Orion following. "Commander what is-" He stops as he sees the image on the screen.

"We scanned for equine-based life forms, and found this," Riker explained. "I believe we've found her."

The image on the screen is that of Borg drones walking to perform unknown tasks, behind which is a pony. A pony in the general sense, becoming more machine-like in appearance as the image sharpens. Tubes jut out from various points on her body, her hooves are clad in a black metallic substance, and her eyes now appear more mechanical, a dull red glow emanating from the centers of each pupil. A high-pitched whine can be heard as her ears swivel to pick up noises around her. Her coat is now a dull gray, devoid of any bright color. Her cutie mark has changed to that of the Borg vessel.

Orion Shadow feels his blood turn to ice at the sight of his beloved now assimilated into the Collective, taking in her lack of fur color and her new cutie mark. "No... no, no, no, no!" He slams his hoof on the floor, unbridled fury filling his body as he watches her on the screen. "Oh Raven... my beautiful Raven... I swear to whatever is left of you, please hold on, because I'm coming to get you…"


	3. Revenge of the Borg: 3

"Captain's Log: Supplemental. The Faustian Ideal, the transport bearing the wife of Orion Brownmane, has been located with the assistance of the entity Q, who seems to take an interest in the pony race. The transport has been captured by the Borg, and the crew and passengers taken for assimilation. We were able to locate Orion's wife, and Q has graciously allowed us to remain undetected by the Borg. We are planning a rescue mission to retreive Orion's wife before she is completely assimilated."

Picard is reviewing the plan with Orion in the briefing room, along with the members of the away team. "We will transport the team as close as possible to facilitate escape. We won't have much time before the Borg realize we're here, so we must move quickly. Go in, place the immobilizer on her neck, and activate the emergency transport. Are there any questions?"

"What happens if they try to attack us?" Orion asks, raising a hoof. "I'm very good at defensive magic, I'd be able to hold them off for at least a little while…"

"You'd only get one shot at least. After that, the Borg would adapt to whatever attack you use and either block it or turn it against you," Riker said.

"That may not be true, Commander," Data said. "The 'magic' that Mister Brownmane uses is organic in nature, and not as predictable as a phaser. It is quite possible he might be able to hold off the Borg for muhc longer than our weapons could hope to, even with rapid randomization of frequencies."

"You realize, Orion, that this is a very dangerous mission. There is a high chance you could be captured or killed. If you still wish to go, I cannot stand in your way, but I want to know for certain that you have weighed the risks to both yourself and to your Raven." Picard waited for Orion's answer.

"I have a duty, Captain. A promise to uphold. One I made on our wedding day. And I would be doing both of us a great disservice if I failed to keep that promise." He straightens his bow tie determinedly. "Shall we be off, then?"

Realizing any further discussion would be pointless, Picard nods. "Very well. Accompany the away team to Transporter Room 1." He taps the comm badge on his chest. "Bridge to Sickbay. Have Doctor Crusher and a medical team standing by in Transporter Room 1, prepare to receive assimilation victim. Out." He stands, as do the others in the room. "Good luck to you all."

* * *

><p>The interior of the Borg cube was as bleak and mechanical as the outside, the Borg having little use for creature comforts. A faint green glow illuminated the ship, as drones passed along the walkways to perform their assigned tasks. It was into the middle of this that the away team, along with Orion, materialized. Keeping Orion in the center, the team formed a defensive circle and began moving down the walkway. Spotting their quarry, they slowly approached and attached the immobilizer. Pressing the button on the device, the assimilated Raven went limp.<p>

This did not go unnoticed by the Borg. Several drones moved toward them, their weapons at the ready. "Orion, sir, if you're going to do anything, now would be a good time!" called one of the team members.

"I'm on it!" He faces the Borg drones, staring them down. "Nice timing, you lot... We have what we came for, there isn't anything you can do to stop us." His horn starts to glow, softly at first but brighter and brighter as he puts more power into his spell. "I want you to understand something. Remember this, keep it in your collective brains. This mare is -not- your servant, she is not your emissary. I pledged to protect her, and if I have to rip this universe to shreds to bring her home safely, then that's what I'll do! I'll send you back to the Delta Quadrant so fast it'll make your heads spin! She is my -wife,- and you WILL NOT TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!" His body glowing brightly with magical energy, he brings his fore hooves together and claps them once, sending shockwaves of raw power through the collected drones, powered by his fierce love of Raven. "LOVE FROM PONYVILLE, BOYS!" he shouts, voice echoing throughout the room.

A team member touched another button on the immobilization device. "Emergency transport active! Huddle in, we're getting out of here!" Before the Borg could adapt to Orion's magic attack, the away team were but mere shimmers of light.

* * *

><p>On the Enterprise, Raven's unconscious form was strapped down on a gurney, restraints applied at all points. Doctor Crusher met the crew when they arrived in sickbay, at first shocked to see the patient. Taking note of Orion, she breathed a little easier. "I want to get a scan of you, to input your basic anatomy into the computer. This will insure we treat he correctly."<p>

"But.. of course..." Orion replies, smiling tiredly to Crusher. "I'll need a cup of earl grey too... excellent restorative for extreme outpourings of magical energy..."

Doctor Crusher smiles. "Of course." She directs Orion to an empty biobed, and a few moments later the scans are complete. A hot cup of Earl Grey tea awaits him.

With a better picture of pony anatomy, medical teams are busy preparing various instruments. Doctor Crusher summons Orion to trhe treatment table where Raven lays immobile. "We will have you stay close, it seems your magic works better against the Borg than we had thought. We're going to wake her up now." She nods to an assistant, who removes the immobilization device.

Almost instantly, Raven's robotic eyes flicker open, red beams piercing the room, searching for targets. "I AM EQUUS OF BORG," came a voice that sounded nothing like the pony Orion loved. "RESISTANCE IS FUTILE. THE PONY SPECIES IS INFERIOR. WE WILL INCORPORATE YOUR DISTINCTIVENESS INTO OUR OWN."

Orion takes a drink of tea, then jumps at the sound of Equus' voice, "The pony species is inferior, is it? Odd, considering you fell in love with a unicorn, Raven Shadow." He slides off the biobed and goes to the treatment table, taking her hoof in his own, as he always did.

"RAVEN SHADOW EXISTS NO MORE. I AM EQUUS OF BORG."

An alert medical technician yanks Orion's hoof away just as two tubes emerge from the metallic covering on Raven's hoof. "They use nanites to begin the assimilation process. That's how they inject them. I would advise not touching her for a while until we can get her disconnected from the collective."

"LOVE IS IRRELEVANT. LOVE IS A WEAKNESS. THE BORG HAVE EVOLVED BEYOND LOVE. YOU WILL BECOME ONE WITH THE BORG."

"No, I don't think so somehow... In fact, I refuse. I will not join your collective, not for all the tea in Trottingham." He leans in. "I know you're in there, Raven... a love as strong as mine for you is matched only by your love for me... and all the nanites in the universe can't erase that. Concentrate on my voice, Raven... remember yourself."

Raven struggles for a moment, her brain processing what Orion was telling her. "RAVEN IS...RAVE...RAVEN IS IRRELEVANT..." The Borg control semed to be slipping. "I AM EQUUS OF BORG...EQUUS... Orion…..help..."

"I'm doing the best I can for you, darling..." He kisses her on the lips, touching his horn to her forehead, and using Twilight's memory spell on her... images flash into her head, of all the times he and Raven spent together.

Doctor Crusher watched the readings on the monitor, amazed. "I don't know what he's doing, but it seems to be working. Get ready, we may be able to begin removing the implants soon."

Raven's eyes, now robotic and cold, close. "Orion ... I knew you'd ... find me. I ... .I love...you. Please ... don't hate me...if they can't fix me...please..." She starts to drift off to sleep.

"Oh Raven, my beautiful Raven... I could never hate you. Sleep tight, my darling." He tucks her in, kissing her hoof as he does, then looking to Crusher, "Alright Doctor, I believe she's ready."

Doctor Crusher confirms the readings on her monitor. "Yes, we can begin. This will take a while, so I'll have you escorted to the guest quarters. I promise I will notify you as soon as she's able to take visitors." She motions for a technician. "We'll take good care of her," she says with a smile.

"Thank you Doctor, I very much appreciate it." He smiles back, trotting with the technician to the guest quarters.


	4. Revenge of the Borg: 4

An hour has passed, and there's a chime at the door. "Orion? It's Captain Picard. May I enter?"

Orion Shadow looks up from his book and nods, "Of course! I was hoping to have visitors."

The door slides open and Picard enters. "Good to see you're doing okay. I received word that the removal of the Borg technology is progressing well, and should be complete within the hour or so."

"Excellent!" He breathes a sigh of relief. "This all went so well... the pessimistic side of me would say it was too easy, but... in the end, I'll have my Raven back, and that's what counts. Of course, I have Q, and your crew to thank for that."

"We were glad to be of service, and I'm sure you can thank Q, or Discord, or whatever entity he chooses to be, when we return you to your own world. Is there anything we can do to make your stay with us more comfortable until we arrive at your home world?" Picard asks.

"You've done more than enough for me," he says with a laugh, "But I'll wait and see what Raven has to say when she wakes."

Picard smiles. "Very well. Do not be afraid to ask for anything should you desire it." He gets up. "I must return to the bridge. Please pass my regards to your wife when you see her." He walks from the room, the door sliding shut.

After an hour or so, Orion climbs to his hooves once more and begins trotting toward sickbay again, whistling cheerfully to himself and nodding happily at any passersby.

"Just in time," Doctor Crusher says as Orion enters. "She's over there and been asking for you. I want to caution you, we couldn't undo everything the Borg implanted, so please don't be too shocked at what you might see."

Raven lay in a biobed, a few scars and bald patches showing where most of her implants were. Her right hoof still was clad in the same black metallic substance, and her eyes, while still robotic, now had a more natural coloring about them. One ear remained metallic, turning with a soft, slight whine when it swiveled. Best of all, her cutie mark had returned to what it once was, and her coloring had almost returned to full luster. "Orion?" she said softly. "Oh, it's so good to see you again, my darling."

"And you too, my love," He smiles wide, hardly batting an eyelash at what remains of the Borg technology, or the scars and bald spots. Fur grew back, after all. "I was so worried... seeing you up there, overtaken... it scared me. But you're safe now, and that's what matters." He does eye the black substance covering her right forehoof. "That's not going to implant nanites in me, will it?"

"They said it was deactivated. I pose no harm to anypony, especially you," Raven says with a smile. "It was the weirdest thing ... one moment I was walking to Sugarcube Corner to get some surprise treats for you and the foals, and the next thing I know I'm on some strange spaceship."

Orion takes the covered hoof at that, and nods, "Indeed? We'll have to go there when we return to Equestria... have a little welcoming party for you." He nuzzles her cheek, "What else do you remember?"

"Well... everyone I met on the ship was nice. They had never seen anypony like me before, and I was actually quite the celebrity. Then, I remember the big cube that appeared in front of us...lots of screaming and shouting... something grabbed me and I felt a couple of stings...and that was it until I saw you here."

"That must be when you got... all this..." He gestures to the various cybernetics. "If it's any consolation, your new appearance doesn't scare me in the least. In fact, I rather like it." He smiles at her. "How would you like to go up to the bridge? You can meet all the friends I've made!"

Raven shakily sits up. "I'd like that ... but you might have to let me lean on you, I'm still a bit woozy...Doctor, is it okay if I go with my husband?" she asks.

Doctor Crusher waves a small scanner around Raven. "Sure, just don't over-exert yourself."

Raven slowly gets to her hooves, and leans against Orion. "Okay then… lead the way."

Orion nods and trots with her toward the bridge, going slowly thanks to her added weight. "I've met an android, a shapeshifter made of pure energy, humans... so many races! They'll just love you!"

Raven leans against Orion and nuzzles him. "All I care about is if you love me, my darling." They make their way to the bridge.

"Ah, Orion ... and this must be the lucky lady, I presume?" Picard says as the turbolift doors open and the couple step onto the bridge. The entire bridge crew turns and smiles, except for Data, who cannot express emotions.

Orion laughs and nods, "Of course I love you, Raven. And I will for the rest of my life." As they arrive on the bridge, he nods. "it is! Captain Picard, may I introduce to you Lady Raven Shadow. Raven, this is Captain Picard and the crew of the starship Enterprise."

"An honor, Lady Brownmane," Picard says, giving a slight bow. "How are you feeling?"

"I'd just like to be able to go home, Captain," Raven responds.

"I fully understand. We should be arriving back at your home world within the next two hours. We are just now entering the Zacherle cluster. Please, feel free to look around," Picard says warmly.

Orion suddenly remembers something, "Are you hungry, Raven? It's past dinnertime according to my watch, but I'm sure we can find something for you to eat, if you'd like it."

"I'm not really all that hungry at the moment, but I could use some tea right about now," Raven replies.

Orion nods, "Very well then! They have something called the replicator I think you'll like." He shows it off, putting in an order for two cups of tea, "And here we are! Just the way you like it."

Raven takes a sip. Her eye widen. "You're right! It's exactly how I like it - but, how-where did -" she stammers, before shrugging and taking another sip.

"Technology, darling!" He laughs, "Though honestly, it looks more like magic to me." He sips his own, quite used to it by now. Then he sits, wrapping a foreleg around his beloved. "Ready to sleep in your own bed again?"

"I'm ready to sleep for a week ... or two," she says with a giggle. "I'll be so glad to see the familiar sights of home once again." She yawns. "Perhaps we could ask Pinkie to hold off on that party for a little while…"

"Your wish is my command," he promises, kissing her muzzle. "I'll wake you when we get there."

Raven snuggles against her husband, and lightly dozes as the stars drift by the viewport.

As they approach Equestria a few hours later, Orion gently nuzzles the earth mare, and whispers "We're here... almost. I haven't the faintest idea what our landing procedures will be."

Raven opens one eye. "You don't know, or don't want to tell me?" she asks with a hint of mischief.

Captain Picard enters the room where the two have been staying. "We're entering orbit now. If you two will accompany me to the transporter room, we'll get you back home in no time."

"Oh! That's how! I really should have guessed." He helps Raven up and trots with her toward the transporter room, "You'll like this... it's like my teleport spell, only I'm not casting anything."

"Oo, sounds fun," Raven says, following Orion onto the pads.

Picard smiles at the two. "It was truly a pleasure to have met you both. I hope some day your world and the Federation can truly unite as friends."

"And you, Captain. Come visit us sometime, we can introduce you to Luna!" Then, with a last wave, he proclaims "Energize!"

The room starts to shimmer, and after a moment Orion and Raven find themselves once again standing on the soil of Ponyville. "That was fun," she says, "but let's not do that again too soon, okay?"

Orion laughs, and nods, taking Raven's metallic hoof in his own organic one. "For now, I think normality is just what we need." And together, the two ponies trot in the direction of home.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Discord's voice rings out over the landscape: "You're welcome, Orion."


End file.
